Proof
by Flittery H
Summary: this is a story about a girl newsie in Brooklyn who is best friends with Spot Conlon and then things get interesting and someone must prove their love... it's a little silly and blatent in places, but it's cute ^_^ please read and review!


Hey everyone! This is my first completed fic so I'm kindof proud of it, even though it's a little strange and not particularly subtle. Oh well, I had fun writing it and that's what matters, right? Read and review please! I need suggestions! And thanks to everyone who reviewed it already! :-*! 3!  
  
--Flit  
  
Proof  
  
"Shh, it's just me," he whispered, slipping one hand over my mouth and the other around my waist. He released my mouth when he heard my sigh of relief and ran his fingers over my forehead, through my hair… I groaned quietly. "Spot, what are you doing here? It's late, I'm trying to sleep!"  
  
His hand around my waist slipped further down, brushing against me in a way that made me shiver, then his fingers reached a place and speedily ran over it, sending the messengers of my nervous system running and falling over themselves to get to my brain. "Spot!" I yelped, surprised and embarrassed, blushing I'm sure. He grinned. "Yes?" he breathed, his lips brushing my ear. I squirmed a bit, trying to get away from him, "You're drunk. Get off me."  
  
"I'm not drunk…"  
  
"Yes you are and you know it." I pulled his arm from around me and shoved him back a little, but he was persistent. "C'mon," he urged, so close to me… "No!" I said, firmly this time. I turned to him on the bed and said, "If you want, you can sleep here, but don't try any of your stuff on me, it wont work." I settled back the way I had been before, on my side facing the wall away from him. He sighed, but nodded, slipping his arm around my waist once more. When I glared at him, his face was so innocent I just said, "Well, as long as that's all…" He nodded.  
  
I awoke the next morning to the sound of Spot's light breathing, and the warm breeze of it caressing my cheek. His hand had not strayed, and was still resting on the bed near my waist. I smiled a little to see him look so peaceful, knowing he would not stay so for long. Wanting to keep that sparse amount of serenity in him for as long as possible, I stayed still, just listening to him breathe.  
  
After a while, he stirred and stretched and began to come to life again. As he released me I turned onto my back, stretching as well, starring up at him curiously, just waiting for what he would do next. He smiled down at me groggily. "…Got any food?" he asked in that boyish way I could never refuse. I nodded, getting out of bed and slipping my skirt over my nightdress and reaching for a shawl, but before I could reach it, Spot was already laying it over my shoulders. He's trying to be sweet, I thought. But I knew him too well for that, I knew he was never sweet unless he wanted something, and this morning I had a feeling that breakfast was only part of the list.  
  
He followed me into the kitchen where I set about coming up with some sort of breakfast from the varied ingredients I found. Eventually I laid out a humble meal of cornmeal and milk on the little table in the center of the room and sat down in the chair across from where he was already sitting. We ate in friendly morning silence, both of us still waking up and knowing not to disturb the other. Still processing last night's dream… I thought, what had I dreamed about last night? I had been so tired when he came in, it all seemed like a dream.  
  
When we had finished eating, he spoke. "Ali…" he started. I looked up and waited. "Last night…" And waited. "Well, why…?"  
  
"Spot what are you talking about? You were drunk…"  
  
"No, you wouldn't let me… I mean…"  
  
"I know what you mean, I wouldn't be another of your girls who'll go to bed with you just to get dumped tomorrow. And speaking of your girls, what about Hannah? Not that it would be above you in any way to cheat on your present bed-mate, but I certainly wont be the one you cheat with." It all poured out before I even knew what I was saying and I couldn't help it once it was there. The words clung around Spot's head like a cloud of smoke, slowly entering through his gaping mouth and making their way to his brain to be comprehended. The process was slow. But finally he seemed to understand. "I dumped Hannah yesterday…" was his first response. Then slowly came the rest: "Alice, I don't want you to be just another… I would never… And how could anyone ever… dump you…?" Then his temper flared just the slightest bit and he snapped out a last denouement, "not to say that you would actually care who I cheated on as long as you had nothing to do with it."  
  
I sighed, writing off this last comment to his temper. "Spot, don't lie, to me or yourself, we both know that if I had let you last night, nothing would be changed between us today."  
  
"But Flit, what I'm trying to tell you is that it would! I love you, Ali."  
  
I stared at him, almost glaring. "Spot, how many times do I have to tell you not to play with people's feelings? It's just not right." I looked away, unable to face him and got up, putting the dishes away.  
  
"But Flit, I'm not playing, I really love you."  
  
"Of course you do, Spot, you love me…as a brother would a sister, and I love you too. Maybe you're confusing that love for another kind, but it's not there and I think you know that."  
  
"No, I don't know that, cause it's not true. I love you, Alice, and not like a brother."  
  
And then he stood, pinning me against the counter before I could move away. "And I think you love me too." I couldn't look at him. "C'mon Flit, tell me you don't love me and I'll forget it all, we can pretend I never said anything, I'll never talk about it again."  
  
"But I do love you Spot, I just said—"  
  
"No. Tell me. Look me in the eye and tell me you love me only as a sister to a brother and never ever could feel anything different. Tell me Flit."  
  
I shook my head, feeling my eyes fill, threatening to spill over onto my cheeks. I heard him sigh and felt him step away. Grateful, I turned away and wiped my eyes with the edge of my shawl before facing him again. Now I could see him sitting on the couch in the next room, looking sad and pensive. I sat next to him.  
  
"Why wont you believe me?" he asked, an almost hurt-sounding strain to his voice.  
  
"Give me a reason why I should? Spot, I know you're my friend, I know you care about me and wouldn't consciously want to hurt me." He nodded. "But I also know, from being your friend, that you go through girls faster than clean laundry and you just broke up with Hannah, meaning you're in need of someone to fill the space between her and your next girl, and in the past I've been that filler and I don't want to anymore. We're older now and you want more, and we both know I wont give that to you." He shook his head, "you're not just a filler, Flit—" he started.  
  
"Oh come on Spot! We both know the story! You dump a girl, then after a day or so you get lonely and think oh yeah, I have this friend named Flit, and oh look! She's a girl! And wow, she has breasts! Sometimes she lets me kiss her and touch her breasts! But after a little kissing and touching you find another girl with bigger breasts who lets you do more than a little kissing and touching and there goes Flit back to being the prude little angel of conscience on your shoulder. I can't stand it anymore Spot! We're either friends or we're nothing and I wont have it any other way."  
  
He stared. We both knew I was right, but I guess Spot had never really thought about it. "Flit…" I waited. "You…you havta believe me…" I sighed, this was getting monotonous. "Prove it," I said.  
  
"But…how…?"  
  
"I'm sure you'll find a way." I rolled my eyes.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door. I stood and opened it, finding Bricks standing there beaming at me.  
  
"Hey Flit! How've ya been?" He came in and kissed my cheek lightly, pulling me close for a friendly moment. I smiled grimly and closed the door behind him, "I've been better."  
  
He greeted Spot, who greeted him back, and sat down. "I've been looking all over for ya Spot! Ya gotta hear this!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The news! Everyone's been talking about it!"  
  
"What news?" I chimed in, perching myself on the arm of the couch nearest to Spot. Bricks was positively glowing with excitement. "Well," he began, "you know my friend Punch? Well, he knows that guy Duncan, who's best friend Slider happens to be going with a certain Queen o' Brooklyn now a days…"  
  
Spot seemed grim. "So? What do I care who Rosalyn's dating?" Bricks grinned and licked his lips. "There's more," he said. Spot nodded for him to continue. "You know how Duncan can't be trusted with any kinda secret? Well, he told Punch a little about the relationship." We looked on expectantly as he paused for effect; Bricks loved to captivate an audience. "And he said that even after three months of dating, she still wont go to bed with him."  
  
"Well that's not surprising, she wont bed anyone," I threw in. But Bricks still grinned. "Yeah, that's the thing, she told Slider she was saving herself." He laughed a little. Spot shrugged, "So what? Most prudes like her are," he said.  
  
"Yeah, but how many of 'em are saving 'emselves for you?"  
  
Spot seemed puzzled for a moment, then laughed a little. "When I went out with her she would hardly let me touch 'er! And now I'm hearing she's savin' 'erself for me? Rosalyn Bovary is a real mixed up girl."  
  
"C'mon Spot! You guys were younger then! Back then she probably thought she'd wait till she was married! But now she wants you! What a victory, eh? After all she put you through!" he practically crowed. "Ain't that just great, Flit?"  
  
"Oh yeah, a real victory," I said, "how're ya gonna real 'er in Spot?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
Bricks was dumbfounded. "What??"  
  
"I'm not gonna do it."  
  
"Why on earth not??"  
  
"It's this girl, she don't believe I love 'er and I gotta prove it to 'er."  
  
"But Spot, can't you just not tell her about Rosalyn? You're not tellin' me you're gonna pass up an opportunity to sleep with the queen of all prudes just for some other girl!"  
  
"Actually, Bricks, I am."  
  
Bricks let out a long un-believing breath. "I don't believe it."  
  
"Tell me about it," I muttered, not believing very much myself.  
  
"Yeah," said Spot, "I'm gonna prove it."  
  
***  
  
Rosalyn turned in response to the timid tap on her shoulder. It was Bricks, one of Spot's friends. He smiled a cute little nervous smile and held out a folded yellow piece of paper.  
  
"Uh, Spot asked me ta give this to ya…"  
  
She smiled a little at him in thanks and walked away to find somewhere to sit and read her letter.  
  
Bricks melted at the smile and whistled to himself as he walked towards the lodging house.  
  
Rosalyn opened the letter:  
  
My Dearest Rosalyn,  
  
Well he certainly knew how to get her attention.  
  
I've been thinking lately of our time together and how happy I used to be. I wish you could see that I've changed and I now know I was wrong to ever let you get away. Please meet me tonight in the attic of the lodging house like we used to. I love you.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
1 Spot  
  
She sighed, holding the letter close like a favorite child. She smiled wistfully, and went home to prepare herself for the night.  
  
***  
  
"Flit," Spot whined, "haven't I proved myself enough yet?" I laughed a little, he was so funny when he didn't get what he wanted. He handed me the fifty papers he always brought for me to sell after school.  
  
"What have you proved?" I asked, "it hasn't even been two days yet."  
  
"I know! Two whole days! Do you know how long that is for me?"  
  
"You know Spot, you should really learn not to let your physical wants rule your life. Even if I do decide to believe you eventually, you'll still have to understand that I wont just go to bed with you immediately—and if I do go to bed with you eventually, even after that it wont be just whenever you want." I stopped to sell a paper to a young man who winked at me as he handed me a penny.  
  
Spot rolled his eyes. "I know," he said, "but still…"  
  
I sighed, selling another paper.  
  
"I thought Bricks was coming with us," I said as we walked over the bridge to Manhattan.  
  
"So did I," said Spot. We looked to Punch for an explanation.  
  
"He was gonna come but he said something came up with some girl at the last minute," he shrugged, "so I guess that's what he's doing." He smirked a little at his friend's fortune. Spot grinned, "So Bricks is finally getting' some? Well good for him!"  
  
I laughed a little, but nodded. Bricks deserved a nice girl. "Do you know who it is?" I asked. Punch shook his head, "He didn't say."  
  
***  
  
Rosalyn entered the dark room slowly, letting a sweet flowery smell into the attic. She couldn't see anything. "Spot?" she called softly. "Shh," was the reply as strong capable hands slipped around her waist and soft lips neared her cheek. She sighed and gave herself willingly.  
  
***  
  
We entered the Manhattan lodging house and were greeted by all of the newsies there. Race came up first, hugging me fiercely. "How've ya been?" he whispered, "Spot treatin' ya alright?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Tell you later," I whispered. He nodded. I was then hugged by Snap, Jack, Mush, and Aurora in turn. 'Rora and Snap were eager to hear all that was going on with me and Spot so we secluded ourselves in a corner for a moment while we shared all our boy stories of the last month. When everyone had been greeted and all us girls had talked enough gossip for the night, the card game started.  
  
After we had been playing for about an hour, Hannah strolled in. "Spot!" she squealed, running over and kissing his cheek.  
  
"Hey Hannah," he said unenthusiastically.  
  
I smiled, I liked Hannah. I greeted her, and she said hello to me and everyone else. She really was a nice girl. Then she sat down on the other side of Spot, smiling sweetly at him. He rolled his eyes.  
  
Spot was sweet to me all night and blatantly ignored Hannah's advances. But she was not discouraged and still flirted with him and everyone else.  
  
We walked home late that night and Spot left me at my family's apartment door, only to show up a moment later coming through my bedroom window (using the key I gave him which he wears on a string around his neck). He smiled and I smiled back, climbing into bed as he followed.  
  
I lay on my back looking up at him in the dark as he brushed his finger along my face. I closed my eyes, savoring the feel of his hands on my face, and then his lips were pressing gently against mine, and mine pressed back. When the kiss was over, my eyes fluttered open and I looked up at him serenely. He was still staring down at me, his fingers on my face. I smiled at him, then turned away towards the wall and felt his arm around my waist as we settled in to go to sleep.  
  
The next day I stepped out of school and there was Race waiting for me. "Flit! Are you alright?" he asked, rushing to me and giving me a hug.  
  
"Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be? And why are you here?"  
  
"Well, Hannah told us what happened and I ran over here as fast as I could. Then of course I realized you still had school for another hour, but I waited out here for you…"  
  
"Race, you're so sweet! But, there's nothing wrong, I still don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"About Spot…"  
  
"What about Spot?"  
  
"Spot and Rosalyn…?"  
  
"What about Spot and Rosalyn?"  
  
"You didn't hear?"  
  
"Obviously not Race."  
  
"Well, Hannah told us today at Tibby's that Spot finally beded Rosalyn last night."  
  
For a moment I was confused. "That's not possible…" I said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Flit," he said, "he's just a jerk, you're better off without 'im."  
  
"But Race, Spot was with me last night, not with Rosalyn."  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"Not like that, we didn't do anything." I rolled my eyes.  
  
He sighed. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure! When I fell asleep he was there and when I woke up he was there! What more proof do you want?"  
  
He thought for a moment. "I wonder why Hannah would tell us the wrong thing…"  
  
"Someone probably told her the wrong thing, there is a rumor going around that Rosalyn said she was saving herself for Spot." We started to walk towards the docks where I always went to meet Spot.  
  
"But Hannah's practically best friends with Rosalyn, it's not likely she would be passing on idle rumors…"  
  
"…Unless Rosalyn lied to her…"  
  
Race nodded.  
  
When we got to the docks Spot rushed up to meet us. "Flit it's not true, I swear!" he said without even pausing to say hello. "I don't know who started it, but it's just a stupid rumor!"  
  
"It's alright Spot, I believe you." I looked in his eyes and nodded, telling him that I truly believed him in everything. He smiled faintly, and planted a quick sweet kiss on my lips that said everything was fine. Race smiled.  
  
"Hey Race," Spot greeted, "what brings you to Brooklyn today?"  
  
"I heard about you and Rosalyn and rushed over."  
  
Spot smiled, appreciating what a good friendship Race and I had.  
  
Just then, Bricks strolled over to us, whistling happily to himself.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Race asked.  
  
"Oh yeah!" I said, "how was that girl you were with last night?"  
  
He sigh wistfully. "She was great."  
  
"Well c'mon, don't keep us in the dark! Who is she?" asked Spot.  
  
Bricks beamed. "You'll neva guess."  
  
"Just tell us!"  
  
"Rosalyn Bovary."  
  
We all stared. Then Spot began to laugh. "In the attic, right? With all the lights out?" Bricks nodded. "You told her it was me, didn't you?" Bricks nodded again, grinning at his own genious. Spot grinned but shook his head. "You little bastard you coulda gotten me in a lotta trouble! You should be glad I didn't so I don't hafta soak you!"  
  
Bricks just grinned. I laughed.  
  
And right on cue, in walked the Queen of Brooklyn herself. She sauntered over to us, Race and I laughing, Bricks just grinning and Spot rolling his eyes, realizing he would have to explain everything to her now.  
  
"Hey Spot," she said, walking up to him. "Hey yourself," he said grimly.  
  
"Spot, you weren't this mean to me last night," she said playfully, leaning up, trying to kiss him.  
  
"Yeah, that's because I wasn't there." He pointed to Bricks. "I think you wanna be talking to him."  
  
Bricks tried hard not to laugh as Rosalyn stared at him. "Hey sweetie," he said, opening his arms toward him. She gasped, outraged, and ran off to complain to Hannah. 


End file.
